The Sixth year:Part One
by Chrismukkah-hunnie
Summary: This is my version of the gangs Sixth year. Involves Romance.....mainly. pairings- Ron, Hermione.... a bit of Harry, Ginny. Read and REVIEW! don't worry it goes somewhere.... eventually Chapter four up!
1. Chapter the first

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Unfortunately. It all belongs to the devine J.K Rowling

The Sixth Year : Part One

---------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The winter sun shined through the Gryffindor common room window, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sat by the fire sipping steaming hot butterbeers, one chilly November morning.

The three friends were well underway of their sixth year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was going to be a memorable one at that.

After the horrors of last years incident in the Department of Mysteries, everyone, especially Harry, was looking forward to a tragic-free, Voldemort-free year. Quite frankly, both, Ron, and Hermione believed that Harry hadn't quite gotten over Sirius' death, even though he had been good at hiding it. Whenever, they had tried to discuss it with him, Harry would either:

a) Explode with anger,

b) Quickly change the subject,

Or, c) Burst into tears, though this was the rarest of the three outcomes.

Chapter 2

Ever since the first day of term, Harry found that Ron had been acting weird towards Hermione, even weirder than usual if that was possible. It was as if he had just realised that she was a girl or something . Harry had to admit that Hermione had grown up over the years.

Ron's new perspective, had made things a little unbearable at times, with all the awkward silences, and the many, _Many_ more arguments between the two. Harry just wished they would hurry up and admit that they fancied each other, because all their lovelorn antics were driving him mad.

But today Ron was rather jumpy, and Harry thought that he was to soon, if not today, going to make his move on Hermione.

"_About time_" he thought

With that, he stared at the dancing flames of the fire, as his thoughts drifted towards his own love life, if it was to be called that. Ever since the 'Cho' incident back in fifth year, Harry hadn't had very much experience with the opposite sex. Now-a-days, he had developed a sort of thing for Ginny Weasley, but he knew he could never have her without having to deal with Ron first. He feared that Ron would give him a right beating, as he was rather protective of his little sister. Take the Micheal Corner incident, for example. That didn't go so well, Harry couldn't possibly imagine being in that position._ Or Could he?_

Chapter 3

Ron Weasley, felt all warm and fuzzy inside, and he knew it wasn't because of the butterbeer. He stared with admiration at the girl, rather, young woman, in front of him. Hermione Granger.

To Ron, she wasn't just a sight for sore eyes. She was beautiful with her illuminating features, fair skin, and gorgeous, yet bushy hair. But Hermione was much more than just a pretty face. She had a sparkling personality, which was a bit intimidating at first, and she was well, bloody brilliant.

He loved the way she would lecture him when he fell behind in his studies. The way her eyes got narrow and feisty when she was angry, and the way they twinkled when she laughed. He loved that too. He loved her obsession to always get top marks on everything, and they way she'd stress if she didn't get at least 110% on any exams. He had always loved everything about her. Every quirk, pet peeve, and personality trait, but today Ron had come to realize that he was in love with her. _If only he could overcome his fear of her not returning his feelings................_

Chapter 4

Hermione had secretly adored Ronald Weasley, youngest male of the Weasley clan for the past six years of her life. She sat by the cackling fire that day, wondering if he felt the same way about her.

She had grown accustom to Ron's chiselled and muscular body he had developed over the summers past. He had grown several feet and was no longer the little runt boy Hermione had once known. She had to agree with Parvati and Lavendar, Ron did have one rather _HOT_ body!

His rugged features were so very masculine, but she also admired his boyish features, like his cute Weasley dimples, freckles, crooked grin, and that Hair! Oh how did she ever love his hair that, coincidently matched the scarlet of his face, whenever he had become flustered or embarrassed. This seemed to happen a lot lately, or at least whenever she was in his company.

"_Strange......_" she thought to herself

However mostly, she did treasure his eyes. So full of wonder and curiosity, like a little child. She was enchanted by their brilliant blue colour. Oh, how she wished she could swim within their depths all day long.

AN: Sry about the four chappies at once thing, I already have this written out and I can't really change it! so sry about the inconvienience.

Chrismukkah-hunnie OUT!!!


	2. Chapter the second

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, Unfortunately. It all belongs to the devine J.K Rowling

On with the story!!!!!!

Chapter 5

The afternoon faded away quickly and in no time at all, the common room became barren, besides the trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Harry had realized long ago, that Ron had been staring at Hermione, and thought it would be best to leave him alone with her as he sensed some major sexual tension between the two. He didn't want to be around when they started to make-out, (_He didn't like public displays of affection, as he didn't receive any as a little child, knowing the Dursley's.) _so he decided to go off to bed even though he wasn't the slightest bit tired.

"Well I'm off to bed," said Harry between fake yawns, "er, right then, goodnight."

"'Night." Ron and Hermione said in unison, as Harry made his way towards the boys dormitories.

After Harry's Departure the two sat in a rather awkward silence, for what seemed to be forever, until Ron decided to make his move.

_Could he do it?_ He was sweating all over and his stomach was in knots. _No regrets._ He had to do it. He loved her; and even if she didn't return his love, he knew he had to do it because he couldn't bare the suspense. He felt as if his chest was going to explode, his heart was beating so fast.

_This was it._ He ever so slowly moved closer to Hermione and placed his hand on hers as if it were an accident.

Hermione immediately responded to Ron's gesture with an expression of shock as she did not think he shared her feelings.

Misunderstanding Hermione's response, Ron glowed bright red, his ears on fire, and attempted to move his hand. But before he could do so. Hermione smiled brightly, and took his hand in hers. Ron gave a look of shock, much like Hermione's earlier expression, and leaned closer towards her.

They were so close that Hermione could count all the freckles on Ron's nose.

"Ron, I......." Hermione started, but was cut off when Ron tenderly brushed his lips with hers.

After they broke free from what was their first kiss, Ron kissed her again, but with more confidence, passion, and to Hermione's surprise tongue! She kissed him back with as much tenderness, and passion as he, not to mention as much tongue as well!

Pretty soon things became very heated. Both became lost in the moment, and well thanks to their raging hormones, (after all they are sixteen.) they began to block all hesitational thoughts.

Hermione was astounded by Ron's ability to make her quiver with his touch. When he brushed away her hair and softly kissed her neck, Hermione couldn't help but moan, and gasp, "Ron don't stop."

Sure enough the two found themselves making their way up to the boys dormitories, both giggling along the way.

When they approached the sixth year dorm, _thankfully_ everyone was asleep, as they could hear several sets a loud snores coming form different points around the room. As they reached Ron's four-poster, Ron removed his shirt, and began to unbutton Hermione's blouse. Before he could go any farther Hermione stopped him.

"Ron," she said as he began to kiss down her neck once more, "I, I think we should, you know, stop. Not that I don't want to, because, OH God do I ever want to, but....but I think its for the best."

Ron placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her softly once more.

"Okay 'Mione, but stay with me tonight, I want you here with me, Please?" he asked her if it was his dying wish. How could she say no to him. Dear, sweet Ron.

"Of course." she replied, and with that they held each other for what seemed like an eternity, until finally Ron whispered into Hermione's ear, "I love you, bloody hell, do I ever love you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile at Ron's awkward combination of words, before they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each others arms.

Chapter 6

Harry, and the rest of his dorm mates, Neville, Seamus, and Dean, awoke the next morning only to find the curtains of Ron's four-poster drawn.

"Reckon he's got a girl in there mates?" asked Seamus, " I'll bet he does." he said answering his own question.

"Er, yes quite," Neville stammered, "W-what do you reckon Harry?" he asked curiously.

"Well, ummm, er, yeah..... He, he does actually. Judging from last night." replied Harry.

Comments, and questions such as, '_Way to go Ron!', 'What! REALLY!',_ and the most frequently asked, '_WHO!?!_', soared out of the three boys mouths. All Harry could say in reply was,

"Erm, why don't we have a look see?"

The four rushed over to Ron's bed, opened the curtains, and let out amazed expressions of, '_Whoa!_', and '_Bloody Hell!_', quietly, so as not to wake Ron and the girl who lay in his arms, as they realized who it was.

Hermione.

They all stared with expressions of semi-shock. They all knew that they fancied each other, long before Hermione and Ron realized it.

"It's about bloody time!" Dean shouted as they , made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

Chapter 7

Slowly Ron awakened and began to stretch but was stopped only to realize that with his arms he held the girl that he loved._ So it wasn't a dream._

Shortly after his own awakening, Hermione began to stir. Ron didn't want to wake her. She was like an angel when she slept. Ron very carefully removed himself from Hermione's embrace, put on clean robes, and kissed her gently on the forehead. After all, he was damn hungry and even the one he loved couldn't stop him from eating. So, he made his way to the Great Hall, unbeknownst to the fact that Harry and his dorm mates knew everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat with Neville at the Gryffindor house table, shovelling bacon and toast into his mouth.

"Oh, look, here comes Sir. Shag-a-lot!" said Harry between mouthfuls, as Ron approached the table. At first Ron looked puzzled, but he soon understood Harry's snide remark.

"OH!!!! No, its not like that, It's not what you think. Nothing happened, well, erm.........something happened, but not............ Harry it was bloody amazing! But its definitely not what you think, well almost but no!" Ron said in one giant breath.

"Okay, first, SLOW DOWN!!" said Harry. "Now, I would like to know what happened last night considering we all found you and Hermione, well, cozying it up in your bed. Now explain yourself mate!" Several nods of confirmation, came from Dean, Neville, and Seamus.

"Well," Ron said as his face and ears glowed the colour of his hair. Everyone gathered around at the sound of his voice. "Umm, uh, erm, you.......you see, it was like this," he stammered, "Harry went off to bed, and, and things got outta control, and well, before you know it 'Mione and I started to snog and we decided to go somewhere more comfortable, but, well, ummmm......before we could, could..... You know," he looked down at his feet, "She told me to stop because she, well err, she loved me too much and thought it would be more special and all if we waited, and well I agreed, well because, jumping into the sack the first day...... y'know" he said, finally taking a breath.

"I hear ya mate," said Seamus, "but that still doesn't explain why she was in your bed with you! Eh?"

"I asked her to stay..... Because I didn't want her to go, because, well I reckon I love her, and that I wanted her, and I thought I would rather torture myself with the Cruciatus curse, then let her go, so there 'ya have it." Ron said with a slight smile, not knowing what to expect from his friends.

"Well, uh, Congratulations, Ron!" Harry beamed as he patted Ron on the back, "It was about time too! I thought I was gonna go mad if you two didn't admit you fancied each other!" He said with laughter, "Where is Hermione anyway?"

"Still sleeping." Ron replied.

"But she's gonna miss charms! Ron she's gonna be down right, ruddy mad at you!" exclaimed Harry.

"I know, but, I couldn't wake her up. She looked so peaceful, and I reckon, she won't be too angry with me, as, well she does fancy me, but anyways," he quickly changed the subject , "We better get going ourselves, or else we'll be late, Hermione will be in Double Potions this afternoon, no doubt," said Ron before stuffing a muffin into his mouth.

Chapter 8

"Mmmmm.....," Hermione stirred, "Ron," She turned to greet her boyfriend, (Boyfriend, Ron, boyfriend, Ron was her boyfriend! It just felt so right!) only to find that he wasn't beside her. A piece of parchment with a note scribbled on it, was in his place. It read:

_Hermione,_

_I went for breakfast, sry I didn't wake u, u looked really pretty when u sleep. Don't be mad._

_Last night was BLOODY brilliant!_

_Love, _

_Ron_

_P.S. Do u still think I have the emotional range of a teaspoon????????????????????????????????????????????????????????_

Hermione couldn't help but smile at that last comment of his letter. (that used extremely bad grammar in her opinion) _I cant believe he remembered that._ She did recall when she had said that to him back in fifth year, when Harry had kissed Cho.

"Awwww! That's so sweet!" Hermione thought to herself, as she looked at the digital clock, charmed to continuously run without batteries. "_10:17!_ Damn! I missed charms! Why didn't that git wake me!" _That handsome little git._

Hermione quickly got dressed and gathered her quills, books, parchment, and other what-nots needed for class. Since Charms was nearly over, she decided to wait out the ten minutes or so until break when she would meet Harry and Sigh Ron, for lunch, before Double Potions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mione!" Ron shouted through his charming smile as he waved her over to where he was sitting.

"Morning love." Hermione said as Ron reached for her to sit on his lap.

"Look who decided to grace us with her presence!" Harry mocked between bites of his sandwich.

"Oi, Shut up!" Ron declared in Hermione's defence.

They had begun feeding each other grapes. It was quite disgusting if you asked Harry. (Again, he didn't like public displays of affection.) He couldn't even look at them, if he didn't say something soon, he swore he was going to go mad.

"Gods, will you two please get a room!" he finally shouted.

"Whoa, Harry calm down mate," Ron gasped, "you don't need to be shoutin' man. What's with you? Everything seems to set you off lately."

It was true everything did set him off. Once he blew up at Professor McGonagle for asking him to turn in his home work, and at Neville when he asked him if he could borrow a quill.

"Shut your face Ron!" Harry bellowed enraged that Ron would say something like that.

"Is it Sirius?" Hermione flinched, not knowing how Harry was going to react to her question.

"NO! WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO DO WITH BLOODY...........HIM!" Harry couldn't even bring himself to say his name anymore.

"I JUST DON'T WANT TO WATCH WELL, THAT!!" Hermione trembled and Ron held her in his arms, she began to cry on his shoulder.

"Harry, What's with you!?" Ron stammered.

"God! _Nothing_! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! SAVVY!" and with that Harry stormed out of the Great Hall.

"He's gone mad, that one." said Ron as he and Hermione settled back down on the bench, Hermione on Ron's lap, before they headed off to Potions.

AN: REVIEW!!! I have the rest finished the more reviews the more I post! LATE

ckrismukkah-hunnie OUT!!


	3. Chapter the third

Disclaimer: Whats the deal with these?? Do we really need them?? You have to really stupid not to know that Harry Potter does not belong to ME!!!!!!DUH!

Thanx to my reviewer............ lol i only have one. Tear....... I need more reviewers!!!!! So review ppl!

Chapter 9

A group of second year Ravenclaw girls screamed, as Harry burst through the doors, fuming with anger. _Why does every little thing I do, have to, in some way be about Sirius?!?_

He made his way up the marble staircase, bumping into Fred and George along the way. (they were on one of their business meetings, as much of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes clientele came from Hogwarts.)

"Hiya Harry, hear about our little brother and dear, sweet Hermione?" they asked in unison. Harry always wondered how they could talk at the same time. He figured it had something to do with the fact that they were twins, and were on the same wave link or something.

"Actually, yeah I have, and I'm not in the mood to chat at the moment. Now get outta my way!" Harry said rather rudely pushing them out of his path.

When he reached the portrait of the Fat Lady he swore he heard Fred say, 'What's up his arse today?' Before he could get too offended by this comment he shook it off, mumbled the password (Mugwump) through clenched teeth, climbed inside the passage way to the Gryffindor common room, and immediately began to flail random objects around the room with his wand. Books, Pillows, Chairs, practically anything lying around the room was being flung through the air during Harry's shall we say, fit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny Weasley had come back to her dormitory to collect her essay she forgot for transfiguration, which she needed for next period.

She came down, just in time for all the commotion Harry was causing. She hardly saw that chair coming straight for her.......................................

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All Harry could hear was that scream coming from the distance. He turned his body, dropped his wand, (which in turn, caused all the once airborne objects to simultaneously drop to the ground.)and saw Ginny sprawled against the floor.

"Oh shite, what have I done now! Ginny, Ginny are you alright? Oh, I'm so sorry!" Said Harry choking down tears, "I, I would never, ever hurt you, Ginny, please say something!!"

"H-Harry, W-what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, you, you just hit your head that's all."

"Harry, I-I should have told you, since the first day I set eyes on you, I-I love you."

Chapter 10

Harry couldn't decide whether Ginny's comment came from her heart, or if the blow to her head had caused her some serious brain damage.

"Harry, answer me! Do you love me as much as I you? Please I need to know!" she said.

"Er..." Harry stammered as he gazed into Ginny's eyes.

"I don't have all day Harry! Please, do hurry up with your answer!"

He loved her facial expression when she grew impatient. The way her brow furrelled, the way she rolled her eyes, the way her face became the colour of her hair._ That gorgeous hair....._

"Whatever," Ginny began to say as she left grasping her aching head.

"Ginny, wait!" Harry shouted. He grabbed her arm, twirled her around and kissed her rather romantically. Softly, yet firmly, tenderly, yet full of hunger. Ginny broke their contact only to say, "but do you love me?" rather cockily.

"Yes Ginny, I love you!" Harry said with a huge grin on his face. "Now lets Shag! Oh Merlin, did I just say that out loud?"

"Great Idea!" Ginny replied removing her clothes revealing her pink flowered undergarments. She began to nibble on his ear.

"Wait Ginny Lets go up to my bed, umm more privacy." whimpered Harry, after all he hadn't gotten over his fear of public displays of affection, more or less, having sex on the common room floor, when anyone could burst in on them. And with that he scooped Ginny in his arms and hastily made his way to his private quarters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wonder where Harry went?" said Ron as he and Hermione walked hand in hand from the dungeons. "I mean he wasn't even in Potions, the lucky git! Reckon he'll be at Quidditch practice, eh, Mione?"

"I do hope so, one does wonder where he went. I do hope he is alright." Ron began to kiss Hermione's neck as they waited on the marble staircase as it changed.

"It's such a turn on when you talk like that." he said between kisses.

"Ron!" she hit him firmly, yet playfully. She muttered the password, and they entered the common room.

"I'm gonna go get ready for practice love. Are you gonna come watch? Maybe have a quick fly with me on my broom before practice? Eh? Mione?" Ron pleaded, using his best puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to that face, but I will have to pass on that broom ride." Hermione was terribly afraid of flying.

"Pwwease??!!" Ron mocked.

"No." Hermione said stubbornly.

"It'll be a good learning experience. Mione?" said Ron.

"Okay if you put it that way sweetie." Hermione said as she leaned in for a swift kiss.

"Right, back in a quickie." Ron mumbled, as he ran towards the dormitories.

When he was at his dorm, he opened the door and rushed to his trunk. He gathered his Cleansweep, and his Quidditch robes, and as he turned around to leave he saw Harry and he was, well, on the job to put it that way, with.............................................................. "GINNY!"

"OI, GET OFF 'MY SISTER! YOU BASTARD!" Boy, did he regret being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Chapter 11

"Ron??!???!??" Harry and Ginny both shouted as they immediately fell off each other.

"Ron its not what you think!" said Harry.

"Oh its not. I'm so relieved. So what really did happen? Oh I know! You both were naked and you just fell on top of each other, and then you broke your fall with her lips, right?? Oh come on Harry I'm not as much of a stupid git as you think I am!!!!"

"Look Ron let me explain, It was my idea......." Ginny began but was quickly interrupted by Ron.

"Get out Ginny! I can't even look at you,"

"But Ron,"

"GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT GINNY!"

"Right, umm don't be too hard on Harry." Ginny said as she ran out the door taking the blanket with her. This left Harry completely naked in the presence of Ron. Harry glowed bright red and placed a pillow over his unmentionables.

"God! Put on some clothes! Hurry up don't think that I've finished what I have to say."

Harry hurriedly put on his boxers and his white Tank top, and prepared for the beating of his life. He knew it was coming.

"I trusted you Harry! You are, no were, my best mate! I never thought it would be you who would take advantage of Ginny like that! Never! God! I said that I would give anyone who took advantage of my baby sister a right beating and I WILL NOT MAKE ANY EXCEPTIONS FOR YOU!" As soon as he finished his ranting he punched Harry in the Nose.

Next thing he knew, he and Harry were shall we say, beating the stuffing out of each other. Harry was putting up a good fight, considering he was kind of tiny compared to Ron.

Before Ron could bring himself to snap Harry's neck, sure enough Hermione came bursting through the door. Hermione had only come up to see why Ron was taking so long, she was waiting for him after all, and even though she was terrified of flying, she was looking forward to riding with Ron on his broom. The thought of just the two of them together, her hands around his waist, squeezing him tightly, was absolute bliss. She never expected to see Ron and Harry practically fighting to the death.

She, out of habit took out her wand. She didn't know who to stun. Her boyfriend or her best friend. It was the hardest decision she had to make, but she put love above friendship. She pointed her wand at Harry at shouted, 'PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' Harry froze in a rather awkward position, and fell to the floor immediately. Hermione fell to her knees trying to keep herself from crying. She, never in a million years would have guessed that she would do something like that to Harry.

Ron stared at Harry and then at Hermione, it had been at least a good five minutes before he realized what had happened. He saw Hermione crying and rushed over to comfort her.

"Ron I'm so sorry, but I didn't know what to do! I saw you and Harry fighting and, Oh I'm sorry!" she flung herself into his arms.

"No Hermione you have nothing to be sorry about. It was my fault, well actually it was his," Ron shot a hateful glance Harry's way as he said this. "I can't look at him lets go down stairs I don't think I can handle Quidditch practice tonight, Not after what I just saw."

"What did you see?"

"How bout we go downstairs Hermione please I can't be in the same room with him when he comes around. I'll tell you everything downstairs .Right lets go!"

Chapter 12

Once Hermione and Ron had settled downstairs, Ron told Hermione everything. With his every word Hermione stared at him attentively, as if she was soaking up the information he was giving her like a sponge. Once he had finished, Hermione said,

"Ron you did take it rather harshly. I mean Harry is your best friend, you should have given him a chance to defend himself, if it was anyone else by all means you would have had the well, erm, right to beat them to the ground."

"Hermione, he WAS my best friend!"

"Oh you seriously can't mean that now? Can you? Remember in fourth year when you two had that fight? You were such a wreck? Remember? Ronald???!!???"_ Ron loved when she called him Ronald._

"Yeah I remember, and ok I do reckon he's still my best mate, but cripes, if he had asked me first before doing, well ok I would never let him do that to Ginny, but if they were seeing each other before hand I reckon I wouldn't have been so bleedin' mad! I just can't forgive him right away for what he did. Every time I look at him I'm gonna have horrid mental images of him shaggin' Ginny. Oh shite MENTAL PICTURE!!!!!" Ron screamed, after saying that last comment.

"It's ok Ron, maybe this will take your mind off it," and she kissed him full on the lips tongue and all.

The kiss felt so good, that Ron completely forgot about the whole, Harry, Ginny fiasco. When the two finally pulled away from each others lips, they sat there on the couch, Hermione's fingers entwined within his, and eventually fell asleep in each others arms, just like the night before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry's head was pounding like mad when he awoke from his frozen state, several hours later. _What happened_? He couldn't recall why he was on the floor, but slowly the events of earlier came rushing back to him. He remembered being with Ginny, and then Ron came in, he was naked, Ron was yelling, then they were fighting, and then he saw Hermione, and everything went black.

He looked around. No Ron in sight. _Thank god!_ With all the strength he could gather, (he was feeling kind of weak as a side effect from the spell) and he got into bed. "I'll deal with Ron tomorrow." Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

AN:::Remember i have it all written already!! I'll post the next chapter when i get more reviews!!! NOW GET TO IT!!!!:::

C-Hunnie OUT!!!!


	4. Chapter the fourth

HEy ppl who even bother to read my pathetic excuse for a story............... Just to let you know if you care I'm going on Vaca for a bout a week so no more updates on my stories until after the 21st.......kk, keep reviewing while im away!!

Ya Im like not gunna bother with the damn disclaimer... becuz its point less. I mean honestly would a fourteen yr old girl own Harry potter... i think not!

Chapter 13

When Ginny awoke early, the next morning she nearly burst into tears. She couldn't bare the thought that she had caused two best friends to hate each other. She decided she would avoid Harry. Yeah, that's it! Pretend like nothing happened! No matter what, even if it hurt her too much, she would avoid all contact from Harry, at least until Ron had blown off some steam.

Ginny got dressed and made her way to the common room. To her surprise, she wasn't the only one up. There was another person in the common room with her. It was Harry._ "Great, now I can try and avoid him now. This will be so much fun." _Ginny thought sarcastically.

She sat down in her usual chair, and began to read a book.

"Ginny," she heard Harry say.

She ignored him as she rapidly turned the pages.

"Ginny," she heard again.

"Ginny, please talk to me!"

Harry couldn't figure out why Ginny was ignoring him. He hadn't done anything wrong had he? Was she embarrassed to be around him?? Was he that BAD last night?? He had to get her to acknowledge his presence in the room. He got out of his chair and walked over to Ginny. Once he reached her, he knelt in front of her chair and touched her cheek.

"Ginny,"

When Ginny felt Harry's hand brush her cheek she wanted to bask in its warmth, but she couldn't. Instead she turned her head, and looked down at the pages of her book.

Harry had to get her attention somehow. He decided that he was going to kiss her, then she would have to talk to him. He stooped over Ginny and brushed her lips with his softly. At first, Ginny didn't kiss him back, but she, gave in rather quickly as she felt her knees get weak. They sat their kissing for what was hours, until Harry tasted salty tears on his lips. He wasn't crying. At least he thought he wasn't crying. He opened his eyes and saw that the tears he had tasted had came from Ginny. He broke apart from her and asked,

"Why are you crying?" Ginny shook her head immediately in reply to his question.

"It's because of Ron isn't it??" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry, I don't want to come between you and my brother. You guys are best mates, and I hate to see you fighting. Lets face it, you guys are nothing without each other." Ginny said finally, she couldn't ignore him any more.

"Yeah, but I have you now, and Ron has Hermione, so we'll be ok."

"No Harry I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I was the one keeping you guys from being friends. I can't do this Harry! I can't!"

"No Ginny don't say that! I love you! Please I'll patch things up with Ron please!! Ginny don't do this!"

"Harry I'll give you this chance, and if Ron can't except us together, than I can't do it. Ok? I can't go on without Ron's love and support he is my brother after all."

Harry wasn't hesitant to go and apologize to Ron, though he hardly believed Ron would forgive him but it was worth a try. For Ginny's sake.

"I love you Ginny, and I will try and make things right with Ron. If He doesn't forgive me I will respect your decision, if you wish to leave me. When he comes down for breakfast I'll talk to him then ok?" Ginny smiled and gave him a big hug. The two sat on the couch, waiting for Ron, hand in hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron awoke in his own bed. "_How did I get here??" _he thought.

He remembered that he fell asleep with Hermione on the couch in the common room last night. He remembered that he was so angry with Harry that he couldn't be in the same room with him, but here he was lying awake in the bed right next to Harry's. Ron had to admit that he wasn't as stark riving mad as he was with Harry last night, but he still was upset that he had walked in on him and his sister doing the full monty. He looked over and saw that Harry wasn't in his bed. He felt relieved, for the time being. He knew he would have to face Harry sooner or later. He wasn't sure if he could forgive him, but he was seriously considering it. Ron remembered what it was like the last time he had been in a fight with Harry. He had spent all his time with Seamus and Neville. Don't get him wrong, they were fun to be around, but not all the time mind you. By the time Ron was willing to forgive Harry, he was at his breaking point, with their annoying habits, and all.

Ron felt his stomach rumble. That was a sure sign that he was starving. He quickly got dressed and decided to get some breakfast, with Hermione. He raced down the stairs hoping to find Hermione in the common room, but instead he found Harry and Ginny.

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry looked at Ron. They stared at each other awkwardly for a good ten minutes before the both blurted out,

"I'M SORRY!"

"No I'M sorry mate, I didn't mean to beat you!" stated Ron

"NO, no Ron, I'M sorry. I should have asked your permission before seeing Ginny, and I never should have done, well, that with her." Harry blurted out.

"Apology accepted." said Ron

"Apology accepted," said Harry, "and oh yeah, is it alright if I date your sister then?"

"Well," said Ron apprehensively "I suppose that's alright, better you than anyone else."

"Thanks, Ron!!" Harry beamed as he reached in for a rather awkward hug.

"RON! You should have told me you were gay otherwise I would have never agreed to be your girlfriend!" Giggled Hermione as she came down the stairs from the girls dormitories. Ron and Harry immediately let go of each other and went off to their respective girls.

"'morning Mione!" Ron said as he picked up Hermione and twirled her around in his arms.

"I see that you and Harry made up, Yes?" Ron smiled at her motion.

"Oh, and Harry I'm sorry about stunning you. Are you alright??" Hermione asked lovingly, after all Harry was like a brother to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine Hermione, loads better than last night. I had a bit of a nasty headache but I'm alright."

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your guys' little, forgiveness intervention, but I'm very hungry, so what do you say to going to getting some breakfast?" Ginny spoke, she was a Weasley after all and she did have the infamous Weasley appetite. And so the two couples, but most importantly four friends, made their way down to the Great hall for another Hogwarts breakfast, with not a care in the world. _Or so they thought........................................_

AN: I just had to but that line in Its sooo cheesy! LOL I love cheese!! Especially Extra Cheese!!! SO this is the last chappie of this part of The Sixth Year........ I'll post The Sixth Year: Part Two after i get back from Vaca!!! If you guys wanna read something else by me try .. Fall to Pieces, by Chrismukkah-hunnie! Thas me!!! i think its cool

c-hun OUT!

REVIEW!! NOW!! U KNOW U WANNA!!!!


End file.
